X-Men Evolution: Little Red Riding Hood
by X-Men Evolution Fanfics
Summary: X-Men Evolution meets classic fairytales. Kind of a Lancitty. Definitely AU. Kitty decides to visit her mother, but meets a dangerous hood deep in the woods.


Little Red Riding Kitty (& the Hood!

Rating: M! There is non graphic smut, rape and a major character death.

Description: X-Men: Evolution Fairytales: Little Red Riding Hood. Kind of a Lancitty. Definitely AU. Kitty decides to visit her mother, but meets a dangerous hood deep in the woods.

Warnings: Lance is way OOC from the way he was portrayed in Xmen Evo. **** This is not a fluff fic. ****

Authors Note: my first smut fic hehe soo bear with me. It's not really smutty, more... Angsty? Idk Also I wrote this at one in the morning heh heh. Tell me what fairytale you would like me to X-Men: Evolutionize next! Ty :)

Early one morning, Katherine "Kitty" Pryde left the Charles Xavier Institute to check up on her mother. Mrs. Pryde was down with the flu and Kitty had taken it upon herself to nurse her back to health. With a solemn promise to stay on the path, Kitty adorned the red cape that she always wore and stepped joyfully outside. Mr. Logan was watching her carefully. "Logan, please understand. Kitty can take care of herself." "I know Chuck... But if anything happens to the half-pint," he paused and growled. 'They won't find the body.' He silently finished.

Kitty skipped through the town. 'Like, yay! I'm finally out of that stuffy mansion!' Kitty stopped at multiple stalls purchasing a basket, a bouquet of lillies, freshly baked cookies and a jug of water. Upon approaching the edge of town however, Kitty stopped dead in her tracks. She'd never been I the forest alone before. She'd traveled the solitary path a few times, but she was always with Mr. Logan. She glanced over her shoulder at the cheery town, rolling hills and flowering meadows. She looked at the forest looming in front of her. It was dense, dark, dangerous... Kitty gulped when she heard strange noises. "Don't be a chicken Pryde! Moms on the other side of this forest, all sick, stuffed up and bed ridden. Stop being such a scaredy cat!" She scolded herself. Kitty sighed and turned around again to catch a last glimpse of safety. Then she entered the forest.

The atmosphere seemed to change the minute she passed the first line of trees. The air became suffocating as she went deeper and deeper into the forest. "Like, I hope I don't run into any wolves." Kitty said to herself. "Don't worry. There aren't any wolves in this forest." Kitty jumped at the masculine voice. "I'm Lance. And you are?" Kitty looked around, still not seeing him. "Leaving." She said. "Aww c'mon little red. You don't want to do that! If you stay, I promise I'll make it worth your time." Kitty knew he was smirking, though she still couldn't see him.

"Alright, Lance. Wherever you are, show yourself." There was a dull thud. Kitty turned around, fearing the worst. Instead, she found herself gazing into hazel eyes. He was almost a foot taller than her, with brown hair, tan skin and he was well built. 'Very well built..' Kitty thought, biting her lip nervously. "I didn't catch your name?" "Katherine. But everyone calls me Kitty. I-I should really get going." Kitty set off, hoping that Lance would leave her alone. Of course, Kitty wasn't that lucky. Mr. Logan had told her to stay away from people like Lance. He had said that they were theives, beasts, assassins...

"So pretty Kitty, where're you heading?" Lance was following her, walking along the edge of the path. "I'm like, going to visit my mom." "So what's in the basket?" "Food. Water. Flowers. She's like, sick so I'm going to like, nurse her back to health." Lance paused. This was too easy. "Maybe if you have some extra time, you could come visit me and my friends." Lance stood behind Kitty, who'd also stopped walking. Kitty wanted to run. He was so close to her that his lips brushed her ear when he spoke. But she was frozen.

"Yeah? Like, what are your friends like?" Lance smirked. "Fred's an idiot. And he'll eat anything." The way Lance said 'anything' made Kitty shudder. Surely he didn't mean... "Pietro's an arrogant bastard. Quite possibly gay." "Doesn't sound like they're the best friends you could have." Lance moved closer. "Todd is a toad. Horrible, slimy and disgusting." "What about you?" "Me? I'm," Lance paused. "The hood." He whispered.

"On second thought, I think I'll have to skip meeting your friends. I just remembered that I have to be back in town by sunset." Lance blocked her path with that always present smirk. "Well, I just so happen to know a shortcut." "Really? Like, that's amazing!" "It's this way," Lance said, parting some bushes.

Kitty frowned. "I have to stay on the path." "Alright, I'll escort you then." "Oh Lance, you don't have to! I wouldn't want to burden you." "How about I walk with you until noon then?" Kitty smiled. "That would be nice. I heard that there were some like, dangerous people in the woods. I was like, a little frightened." "Then I'll happily escort you, my pretty Kitty." On the inside, Lance was laughing at the irony. 'If she only knew who I am.'

The two waked for an hour, carrying an idle conversation. Lance glanced at the sun through the thick foliage. It was time. "I have to go Pretty Kitty." Lance said, sounding sad. "Oh, like ok." Kitty was genuinely sad. "Just follow the path for another five minutes." Lance kissed Kitty on the cheek. "Until we meet again." It was the cherry on top, the big finish. He had her In the palm of his hand. With one last smile, Lance darted off into the woods and towards the Pryde home. 'Told her there was a shortcut.'

Kitty was starting to regret not taking the shortcut when the cottage finally came into view. "Mom! It's Kitty! I brought you something to eat!" Kitty yelled as she neared the front door. She knocked, but when no one answered, she entered anyway. "Mom?"

Kitty screamed when a hand clasped her shoulder. She turned around. A look of confusion danced across her face. It was Lance. "L-Lance? Wh-what are doing here?" "Just thought I'd come and visit, Pretty Kitty." There was something off in the way he spoke to her now. It was different then before. "Lance, like, what is going on?" Lance handed her a glass filled with a clear liquid that Kitty had never seen before. "Wh-what is this?"

"Just drink it. It'll help you relax." Nervously, Kitty did just that. She immediately noticed that she did in fact feel more relaxed. "So, what's happening?" Kitty asked contentedly, slowly leaning back into Lance's embrace. "I told you I'd make this worth your time." He said huskily.

Kitty could only giggle as Lance laid her on the bed and passionately kissed her. He slipped off her cloak. Kitty was so engulfed in the kiss that she didn't notice that Lance was pulling off her dress. 'Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm like, with Lance. Why? I-I don't care.' Kitty's head was spinning. It wasn't long until Kitty was fully unclothed. Kitty bolted up. "L-Lance?" "It's ok pretty Kitty." He smiled reassuringly. It was a fake smile. But Kitty didn't notice.

Lance leaned in for another kiss and Kitty eagerly returned it. Soon, Lances hands were on her. His rough hands moved from her stomach to her chest. Dizzy from both the kiss and alcohol, Kitty didn't notice. Lance pulled away from Kitty to allow her to breath. In all his years in the woods, he'd never had a prize quite like her. The townsfolk were just tempting him by sending pretty little girls alone into his woods. Lance kissed her again, a little more roughly this time. His hands moved to her legs, travelling up her thighs.

Kitty had never kissed like this before. All she could feel was his lips against hers, his hands all over her body, their tongues entwined. And then it suddenly stopped. The kiss was gone. The hands and the warmth too. Shyly he opened her eyes. There was blood on the bed sheets. Lance was gone. There was a strange man in the darkening room. Kitty screamed.

"It's all right half-pint." "Mr. Logan? Is that, like really you?" She sat up, noticing her state of undress and hurriedly wrapped herself I a blanket. "I-I'm so sorry! I was scared and then he came along and then I-I... I don't know what happened." "Don't worry half-pint. It's all over. He won't be bothering you or anyone else ever again." He carried a sobbing Kitty back through the forest.

They never found the body.


End file.
